


time slows down when im with you

by sunxion



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Attempt at Humor, Drabbles, M/M, Short Fics, Tags Are Hard, chapter 4 : tw // sensitive imagery, idk anymore, mentions of other members - Freeform, word vomit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunxion/pseuds/sunxion
Summary: pretty simple word rearrangement. (word vomit but slightly nice wording) some of them are my practices, some are even from my unfinised wips that i just dropped. some of them are unfinished scenes so-
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seoho confesses to Geonhak under the full moon.

“Hey…” Seoho tugs at Geonhak’s jacket.

Geonhak notices and faces him. He answers with a slight hum.

“I-I don’t know how to say this,” Seoho says with uncertainty, as he looks at the moon. His eyes twinkling under the moonlight.

He continues, “but I think...I kind of like you? Like not in a friends-kind of way.”

“What do you mean?” Geonhak questioned with a funny look. Seoho tried to keep his laugh, but eventually failed.

Seoho reaches for Geonhak’s hand, gripping it.

“Like—this kind?”

“Are you saying you like me romantically?” Geonhak returns the firm hold and gently squeezes Seoho’s hand.

“I don’t know. I still have figured nothing out yet, but my heart tells me it’s fond of you. I guess I just like holding your hands.”

  
  


The two held their hands and gazed at the moon. The silence was peaceful, as if there were nothing in their way.

  
  


Seoho speaks up, “Isn’t this the part where one of us breaks down and confesses their _undying_ love to the other?”

Geonhak breaks down into a chuckle, amused by Seoho. “Seriously? I think you watch too many dramas. I didn’t know you were a drama nerd” 

“It doesn’t hurt to imagine, Geonhak” Seoho glares, Geonhak clearly unfazed by the older.

“It does when you expect them to be reality” He cheekily answers, which ended up in Seoho hitting him.

“It’s not like I think about it all the time! I’m not a crazy—” Geonhak cackled, cutting off Seoho’s words. He doesn’t know why he laughed, but when it’s Seoho, he keeps smiling.

“But you didn’t deny you were a drama nerd” Geonhak quickly pointed out. Seoho was unamused and looked like he was about to hit him again.

  
  


“Wait, I want to know if you feel the same way. Do you?”

The fun, lively atmosphere quickly dropped to a tense, quiet silence.

“I don’t know,” Geonhak slowly replied, cautious with choosing his words.

He quickly added, “It’s complicated.”

  
  


“What do you mean? You can tell me about it if you’re okay with it, Geonhak.” 

“I…also like you. But I don’t feel like the way you do. I don’t know what it’s called. It feels weird.” 

“...What?” Seoho turns to face Geonhak, confusion on his face. He’s not sure what he heard from him.

“Uh, just forget about what I said. It’s not relevant anyway” Geonhak squeezed Seoho’s hand in a reassuring way.

“Geonhak... Do you like me or do you not?”

“I’m still thinking about it. I think we should both think about it more. Though I think I could make you an exception.” With a wink, he receives another hit from Seoho.

  
  


“You’re ridiculous, I’m leaving” Seoho quickly releases his hand and pretends to walk away.

“Wait—”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by my aromantic friend (you know who you are, singaporean). i am myself an aromantic (still questioning) and all aromantics and people under the asexual spectrum are valid.


	2. shampoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seoho steals Geonhak's shampoo. Gets obviously caught.

“Seoho” Geonhak calls for his boyfriend. He’s lying snugly on the couch, waiting at the television.

“What?” Seoho says, in drying his hair with a cloth.

“Come here,” Geonhak says, with his arms spread out. He feels the weight of Seoho.

“I’m so tired, I could pass out here if I could,” Seoho blurted, his eyes half-lidded.

“Go ahead, I can carry you to the bedroom anytime”

“I don’t want to be a trouble..”

“It’s really not a problem,” responded Geonhak. He continues, “Have you showered yet?”

“Of course! I’m a decent human, I would never cuddle you without being clean,” Seoho says, dragging all the words out of his mouth out of tiredness.

It’s suddenly colder, likely because of Seoho’s still wet hair. Geonhak hugged Seoho closer and took a whiff of his hair. He’s not weird, he just enjoys smelling Seoho’s hair.

It’s the sudden realization that hits him when he smells a familiar smell.

“Wait.”

Seoho responded with a quiet hum.

“Your hair smells really familiar…” Geonhak’s skeptical, he’s sure that smell is almost identical to his current shampoo.

“So that’s why my shampoo keeps running out instantly, you used it?” He thought he used plenty of it. He’s now using little to none of the shampoo, trying to conserve money. Turns out they have a ‘rat’ infestation in the house. (brutal)

“Seoho, you awake?” Just as Geonhak confronts him about it, Seoho’s already passed out. Seoho never really snores in his sleep, but somehow he’s doing it now. Weird. He’s probably exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by that one time where Seoho confessed that he used Geonhak's makeup cleanser(?) on a radio show.


	3. dizzy because of you (literally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet when Seoho sees Geonhak walk into a street sign.

The streets were always loud. Sounds of vehicles, people talking and footsteps are just a minority. The workplace he goes to isn’t that bad, because Hwanwoong is there.

“Hey, you look like you’re in deep thought” Hwanwoong interrupted, spoke loud enough for Seoho to hear him.

“Not really, I’m just thinking about work.”

“Really? You’re not thinking about that moment when—” Hwanwoong tried to tease Seoho but was cut off by a loud buzz noise.

“I can’t even understand what you said—but yeah. I am thinking about it. Weird how I was like the most diligent employee, but I almost got fired because I was late. How dumb is that?” Seoho complained while they were crossing a street. The traffic light was red, but he still looked left and right.

Hwanwoong laughs just after they arrived at the other side of the road. “Diligent? You? Seriously?”

Hwanwoong added, “You always show up late on any day, and specially more late when there’s a meeting. Unlike Geonhak, he’s the exact definition of diligent.” Seoho glares and Hwanwoong laughs ever stronger at his friend’s actions.

“Wait, who?”

“Oh, you’re talking about Geonhak? You’ll meet him soon, I think”

“Aw, that’s no fun,”

The conversation died down, and finally they reached Hwanwoong’s neighbourhood. It wasn’t too far from where they go to work, which is convenient.

He dropped off Hwanwoong at his front door and waved goodbye. He walks to his house, which is also near, but a little farther away. The breath of air was fresh and calm.

On the edge of his eyes, he sees a person walking. Specifically, a blond-haired guy. Seoho averted his view to the man which was at the other side of the road. They were both looking at each other until he spotted a street sign right in front of the guy.

‘Bang!’

The sound was terrible. He felt like he could sense the pain. Seoho witnessed it all and dashed towards the guy with worry.

“Hey, hey, hey! Wake up-” Seoho calls for the guy, as he shakes the other’s body, waiting for a reply.

From up close, the guy looks young. Possibly younger than him. Poor kid, presumably already has brain damage.

“...Huh? What?...Where am I?” The guy scratches his head, he glances around and sees Seoho. It’s evident that he became more composed after seeing him.

Seoho grips the dude’s arm and sits him on a nearby bench.

“Um- what’s your name? Do you like, need a trip to the hospital?”

“No thanks, I think I’m good... I’m feeling a little dizzy. I think I hit it too hard..”

He added, “Uh..Geonhak, by the way”

Wait, Geonhak? The name seems familiar to Seoho, like he’s heard it before. He doesn’t dwell on it too much.

“So...Geonhak. What caught your eyes that made you hit a signboard?” Seoho asks, a little too bravely. This Geonhak guy was probably staring at him. He doesn’t mind that the guy himself looks handsome.

“Er…” Geonhak scratches his neck, not sure what to say. Seoho noticed this gesture and the way Geonhak’s eyes darted everywhere except for him. He immediately concluded. This guy likes him, for sure.

“I was looking at the mural behind you, you were just in the way-”

Seoho looks for it, there is a mural. Just a weird one.

“Rats with angel wings, a weird combination, huh?”

“Yeah…” Geonhak could feel his face getting hotter.

“I should probably get going, It’s getting darker outside. You should go home too” Seoho says, flashing his smile.

“Okay” Geonhak nervously answered, as he stared dumbfounded at Seoho. Now he’s sitting alone, reminding him he hit a signboard just because the other’s beauty caught his eyes. He could feel a headache coming soon, and it was just because of him being stupid.


	4. with you, my world became more colorful (a reason)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw // sensitive imagery
> 
> .

Seoho just got back from dreadful news, his face still covered with fresh tears. He doesn’t want to confront anyone about it, he just..needs some time to fix himself.

He walks to Geonhak’s and his bedroom, just because he wants to. It was neat, as if someone was here before him. As he skims Geonhak’s study table, he finds a suspiciously placed bright yellow notebook. He thinks it’s just Geonhak’s study notes, but a surge of curiosity made him open it.

  
  
  


_\---------------_

_I_

  
  


Hey, Love.

_It’s crazy how far we’ve been together. I still remember our first date at the park, your bright smile that made me fall in love. Remember when you ‘accidentally’ dropped your ice cream on me? Good times, huh? I still remember my feelings that day, where I couldn’t guess what it was. I don’t regret confession to you; it was the best decision I’ve ever made. Being with you gives me hope that there’s light at the end of the tunnel. That there’s something still worth fighting for._

\----- _\-----_ _\-----_

  
  
  
  


Seoho’s heart was beating fast, he’s not sure where this note is going. He doesn’t expect this, a note from _Geonhak._ He hastily turns on the next page, chewing on his lower lip with tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

  
  
  
  


\----- _\-----_ _\-----_

_Love_

_Love is such a crazy thing, isn’t it? How there’s so many types of love, it’s really complicated. The way you feel an intense affection for someone. The way you change for the better for someone you truly love._

_Words cannot express the love I feel for you. To me, you are my world, my sun and my reason. Thank you for being here with me._

_\---------------_

  
  
  
  


Without hesitation, he flipped to the last page of the notebook. All of his thought process just..stopped. He wanted to scream out of frustration, but he doesn’t know _why._

  
  
  


\------ _\-----_ _\-----_

_You_

  
  


_With you, the dust turns to flowers._

_With you, it fills the world with colours._

_Finding you was one in a million,_

_For me, you’ve made my world more meaningful._

  
  


_Lee Seoho, I love you._

_I would spend no effort to find you and tell you that I love you. I would flatten mountains and part oceans just to tell you I love you. If you’re lonely, I would walk on nails and fire if it meant being by your side. If you’re angry, I would turn the world to ashes and create a new one for you. _

_As long as the sun rises in the east, as long as the rivers run and the wind blows, as long as my heart beats, I want you to live happily.  
_

_Thank you for everything, dear._

  
  


_k.gh_

_\---------------_

Seoho fell to his knees, holding the notepad tightly to his chest. His eyes well up with tears, lip quivering.

“Then why did you leave me? If you loved me so much, why did you leave?!” A flood of tears ran down his face, with gut wrenching sobs that through his chest.

“I hate you, so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i know it was kind of sappy but this was for my practice :)) a little bit backstory, geonhak is still studying and is a language student. (the letters inspired by my aro sgaporean friend again)
> 
> what happened to geonhak, is up to your imagination.


	5. two pairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a piece of k̶e̶o̶n̶h̶e̶e̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶g̶j̶u̶ ̶a̶r̶g̶u̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶w̶o̶r̶k̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶o̶g̶e̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ geonhak snores too loud smh /j

“Let’s sleep in your bedroom then!” Geonhak suggested, while trying to destroy Seoho in a mobile game.

“I can’t risk my room getting ruined by you guys, sorry.” Keonhee replied with a snicker, focusing on beating Dongju to the top. Unfortunately, the number on the dice lands him on a snake tile and fails miserably.

“Then where else are we supposed to sleep?” Seoho questions, who later groans at the obnoxious ‘game over’ on his phone screen.

“The living room, duh.” 

“That’s not fair! You can’t sleep inside while we’re sleeping here.” Dongju spoke up.

Keonhee turns to say, “Why would I do that? Do you assume I’m that bad of a person?” 

“Yeah, one time you spit _—_ ”

“That was an accident!”

“I’m almost about to win,” Hwanwoong mumbled, loud enough for Dongju to pay his attention to him. 

Dongju rolls the dice on a six, leading him to say, “Oh, no you don’t!” Keonhee lets out a frustrated sigh as he’s at the start once again.

____

  
  
  


“ _I seriously can’t sleep.”_ Keonhee complains while whispering to avoid them from waking up.

“ _Can I sleep in your room? I can’t believe Geonhak is the type to snore so_ _loud._ ” Dongju pointed out, stealing a glance at the already sleeping Geonhak.

“ _No way, it’s off limits!”_

_“To think Seoho could sleep through this..”_ Hwanwoong sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes to stay awake.

“ _This isn’t the ‘sleep’ over I was expecting of..”_ Dongju mumbled in the pillow, huffing in annoyance.

“ _What if I just pretend to snore next to Geonhak? Maybe that’ll wake him.”_ Hwanwoong suggested.

“ _I got an idea! Let’s draw on their faces.”_ Dongju proposes, which made Keonhee’s face lit up. 

" _What are we waiting for? Get the markers!"_ They quickly went into Keonhee's room in search of removable sharpies. Upon going back to the living room, they were met with a surprise.

“ _Oh, my god._ _They’re cuddling!!"_

  
  
  
  


Both Seoho and Geonhak seem to be in a deep sleep ; let’s now say that a photo was taken and Geonhak is never invited to a sleep-over again.


	6. how to get a neighbour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About Seoho’s new neighbour, a kilogram packet of flour and some feelings blooming.

Some guy moves into the apartment next door in the winter, just in time for Seoho’s hibernation. Hibernation as in ‘ _ife is tiring and I want to rest'_ kind. No one has lived in the apartment for the past year and a half but the presence of a new neighbour doesn’t make him bothered at all. 

The house he lives in, can hardly be called suitable for life. Seoho had done a major glow-up to the apartment, to at least make the house cozy. Well, the apartment still looks _dead_ but he tried. He is the type of person to wake up in the morning, poke his head out of the window and enjoy the morning scenery. He’s a fast-paced man, considering how an early bird he is. During times like these, there is frankly nothing to do. So, he instead decided to learn about his new neighbour next door.

Of course, Seoho could hear perfectly the sound of dragging boxes, that guy’s mats and heavy breathing. Because he lives in this house with walls as thin as cardboard, like it or not, he has to accept any gossip and movements of the one who lives the closest. He opened the door, and that _guy_ is still outside. He has strikingly bright blue hair, as if he just got it done today at the salon. Seoho met the stranger’s serious gaze and introduced himself, trying not to appear rude.

He looks friendly, or so he thought.

“Hi, I’ve heard that you’re my new next door neighbour!” 

Their first meeting was awkward as hell, and Geonhak somehow manages to shake Seoho’s hand too _heterosexually_ and brushes his hair back with his hand. These actions in Seoho’s brain don't fit together, but for the very first minutes of acquaintances, he already had an open interest in the guy. He expected that sooner or later, someone would live through thin walls who would change his peaceful existence, like some loud child, not a _hot guy_ almost his age. 

Keonhee, Seoho’s best friend, resorted to find some information about Geonhak to help his friend, who is immensely attracted to Geonhak. It turns out that Geonhak is not so heterosexual and is studying at the same university with Keonhee. And for some reason, the whole university knows about Geonhak not having a heterosexual behaviour. Geonhak is also generally the star of the local gossip aunties, says Keonhee.

It isn’t surprising that Seoho became interested in him, because Geonhak met one tenth of the girls of the university and even managed to seduce two tenths of the guys of the same university. Seoho only has time to wonder whether the guy is single or not. He has to find out and act fast, or else game over for him. He has been single for all his life, and he never had a sort of attraction to anyone. He needs to somehow at least let the man know he exists, especially since he doesn’t need to travel far away for a partner.

_______

It's been a few weeks, and Seoho still hasn't made his moves yet. Neither is Geonhak, but Seoho feels like the guy doesn't feel the same way as him. For the past few weeks, all he did was procrastinate and played video games. Instead of focusing on his heart, he's more likely to sleep for 10 more hours. He's had enough of his situation and decided to do it now or never.

And today, he’s going to change his life for the better. No more loneliness, and more Geonhak.

He plans that he's going to blow the other man away, and builds up his courage to talk to him. Of course, just as he went outside, his sense of confidence dropped. He awkwardly knocked on Geonhak's door, expecting for the owner to answer.

The door opens, and Seoho now realizes that he knocked on Geonhak's door at 8 freaking AM.

"Yes?" Geonhak's head pokes out, revealing his sleepy eyes and messy hair. He looks like he just had woken up, Seoho feels guilty to interrupt his sleep. 

Due to the other’s cuteness, Seoho couldn't properly think well. He couldn’t possibly ask Geonhak out while he’s sleepy, so he did the next best thing.

Asking for flour.

He asks the guy whether he has flour, with the tension as if it wouldn’t last long without it. And damn it, Geonhak literally gave him flour without showing any interest. Seoho mumbled a small ‘thank you’ and the guy just closed the door on him. He doesn’t blame the guy, he’s probably tired. But now he’s left with two kilograms of flour in his hands and he doesn’t know what to do with it. Seoho tries not to give up, he never will. 

\----

For the sake of his heart (and Geonhak’s), he gradually asked for salt, sugar, tea, even a couple of candles, and coffee which apparently Geonhak gave him a lot. Geonhak even manages to avoid Seoho, who nevertheless forces the neighbour to answer a couple of trivial questions. It’s written on Geonhak’s face that if Seoho comes again for something, Seoho might have to start paying for half of the groceries. For the sake of decency, he visits between two days so that he doesn’t seem annoying. It can be seen that with each of his visits, Geonhak gradually begins to boil, his eyebrows narrowed, and him rolling his eyes. Seoho had been attentive to this. It would seem that this should have stopped Soho, who can always distinguish good empathy. But there was something in Geonhak’s anger that Seoho was madly attracted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notice : due to my dumbass past self, this fic idea is entirely not mine. i dont know what the original fic is, so if you want to, you can put it in the comments

**Author's Note:**

> note to remember : i cant write


End file.
